


Change-Up

by mmmdraco



Category: Princess Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo reflects on her team members months after the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change-Up

Hayakawa Ryo knew she wasn't exactly a typical girl. None of the girls on the Kisaragi Girl's School baseball team were. They all had a little something that was off base. She snickered as she thought it. They all did when they accidentally thought or used baseball terminology as puns. It had begun to happen a lot more often lately now that they had shown Japan what they were capable of doing, and they were practicing even harder in the hopes of being even better the next year. 

But that wasn't their only success. They had all managed some level of personal success. 

Seira hadn't started a fight (or finished one) in nearly a month. 

Hikaru was dating Ryo's friend, Seishiro, and things were going well. A dozen dates in and they were both still blushing every time Hikaru kissed him. 

Koharu had managed to get her father back in good health. 

Izumi had gone to karaoke with Ryo a few times, and taken her out for coffee and cake once. Things were still a little strained there, but they were mending all of the little wounds they'd given each other and it was getting harder and harder to see where the problems had been.

Yuki had turned out to be incredibly talkative once she was comfortable with everyone and helped get the outfield into the habit of calling out when they were going to go for a long ball.

Mita's father was fully supportive of her now, up to and including letting her dye her hair platinum blonde. (The wig had given her _ideas_.)

Yoko had managed to land an advertising campaign for a line of sportswear. It wasn't a big campaign, but it paid enough for her to buy the new shoes and handbag she'd been coveting for months.

Mao had lost some weight, had finally gotten strong enough to catch every Inazuma Ball, every time, and had been asked out by a boy on the judo team who had been holding on to his crush on her for a while before getting over his shyness. Mao confessed that almost the entire date had been in silence because they were both so shy, but she'd still had a good time.

Nene had organized a full-on cheering squad who practiced on the other side of the clubhouse. 

And that left Ryo. So much had changed for her: she felt like she knew her father now. She felt like she understood her mother better, too. Her baseball had improved, as had her friendships, and she had gone on several dates herself with Hiroki. They had been kind of magical, really. In her sixteen years of life, she had never really had a crush. She'd thought before than certain baseball players were attractive, but she was far more interested in their skills. With Hiroki, she got both. And she knew it was something special when the picnic date they went on ended in batting practice.

New girls would enter the school in the coming year and some of them might try to play for Kisaragi. And then they would have options and choices. But with this group of girls, Ryo thought she might have a lead-off. She snickered again at the bad pun and headed to the clubhouse. Time for practice. She grinned and wondered in what wonderful way they might all change today.


End file.
